a murder a killer can she love or just kill !
by jojo carrey
Summary: will jojo fall in love or will she kill there is murder and crime and love but also leons this is a sequel book this is the first one of the sequel if you like please review and im working on the second book you can give me ideas of what you want in the book and i will try to incorporate it in there by jojo carrey


A mass murder that falls in love

with another mass murder

or the human

who knows

what if i wanted to break

laugh it all off in your face

what would you do?

(oh,oh)

what if i fell to the floor

couldn't take this anymore

what would you do ,do ,do?

come break me down

bury me, bury me..

i am finished with you

what if i wanted to fight

beg for the rest of my life...

what would you do?

you say you wanted me more

what are you waiting for ?

im not running from you (from you)

come break me down

bury me , bury me

im finished with you

look in my eyes your killing me ,

killing me all i wanted was you

i tried to be someone else

but nothing seamed to change

i know now this who i really am inside

finally found myself fighting for a chance

i know now this is who i really am

ah ,ah ,oh, oh,ah,ah

come break me down

bury me bury me

i am finished with you

look in my eyes

your killing me all i wanted was you

come break me down (break me down,break me down)

(you say you wanted more)

what if i wanted to break

( what are you waiting for)

bury me bury me

(im not running from you)

WHAT IF I... by 30 seconds to mars

the kill

the theme song for this book

chapter 1 ( Edwards pov )

bitch get the fuck out my face you know what fine you want me take your best shot whore

im edward cullen fuck that bitch bella and shit she can go fuck her self if your looking for that sappy son of a bitch from twilight well then suck my dick cause he aint here fine bitch take the kid its gonna die any way along with you go get fucked may be you might have a better attuide( shut the fuck up edward you sound like a dick) because i am one you know what you should really let me fuck you (no i don't take sloppy seconds) um i was yours first so you slept wit that hoe by the way guys that is jojo cullen talking my fuck toy man that fucking pussy is fucking good fuck i don't know why i didn't fuck her before bella and i got married cause damn shes sexy she turns me on then she likes to wear shorts all the time so im constantly staring at her ass and god damn those tits

(jojos pov )

i mean god damn edward is fuckin clownin her i know right that's my cousin and my bro Tiffany and Matthew damn he just called her a hoe she is one (bitch take the kid ) shut the fuck up edward you sound like a dick no i don't take sloppy seconds and stop staring at my boobs ass hole like damn

( Edwards pov ) then stop showing them ( um im not ) you should really strip for me Jo i promise to fuck you hard like never before

( may be if your a good boy and i might consider it )

bellas pov

hoe stop that's my husband ( bitch eat a dick and then go fuck your self wait never mind that's why you go to 5Th street hoe now why don't you go back to your corner before your pimp comes over and gives every body HIV or gonorrhea ) damn just clowned her ass damn cuz dat was fucking funny

Edwards pov damn baby that's funny as hell ( thank you babe i know but i only speck the truth ) baby let me fuck you my dick is in need of some jojo pussy

i got of the couch then walked over to him then grabed his balls (oh yeah baby your really hard ) yeah hot , horny , and hard for my pussy (shut up ass hole )no i want you dammit (get on your knees and then beg asshole then i might consider it) no (then your not getting any ) what ever

jojos pov

ok what ever i walked back matthew and tiffiney and i leave the tv room and go upstairs edward really doesnt like that i moved to a different room he left and folloed us then i shut my door in his face by axeident he opend the door (really) oh my bad didnt see you he pulled me into his arms thats when i walked over to my bed he held me i love i love you too edward

bellas pov

bitch get off my husband she stormed into my room i got off my bed pushed her into a wall i went rouge all i could see was red edward got up and tried to pull me off of her i threw him into the wall across the room i pushed her then i ran out

emmets pov

wow sis you ok i pushed him and was out the door

edward jasper lets go find her

jojos pov

i was gone i didnt care i was already in Canada i went to Russia the didnt find me i went back to my uncles house my family is the Russian mob and my italin mob

jaspers pov

edward what happened it was bella she came in and screamed bitch get off my husband then she lost it

shit i dont smell her

edwards pov

i cant hear her whats going on Matthew and Tiffany got in front the couldn't find me either( i didn't stay in one place to long)

2WEEKS LATER

jojo's pov

i had came back i walked in the house Joanna cullen where the hell have you been i pushed past edward i went up stairs where the the hell is that hoe then i see bella and reneesmee playing i walk in the tv room i push bella used my magic pinned her to the wall took reneesmee then SNAP i pull out a lighter then light her up now what bitch then storm out into my room pull out a blunt then start to smoke it i locked my room then put up my protection ward so nothing could get in or out i hear edward walk in the TV room then Rosalie screams while i was getting high i was in there for at least 2 hours

edwards pov

i smell jo she pushes past me and i can tell shes very pissed then i hear Rosalie scream i go up stairs to inspect what was going on every body was in the room except Joanna i see my child burning on the carpet

Rosalie's pov

i see joanna pull out a lighter then set nessie on fire i want to hurt her but im frozen im freaking out im shocked then i scream she gone bella drops to the ground when jo leaves the room edward just stares he knows whos work this is of course carlisle asks where jo was i point to the stairs

carlisles pov

i walk up stairs then see that joannas door was locked as always i try to open it but i cant then just give up

2 HOURS LATER

joannas pov

i open my door then walk downstairs every body looks at me then i just burp and walk to the kitchen and get a bottle of vodka and put my earphones in then turned on my iPod really high edward walked in and took out 1 of my ear phones out then asked me why i did it i looked at him the smiled that evil smile i always wore when i just killed well really any thing that required my evil self he was quit curious about it but i didnt care i walked away then smiled again when bella was crying on alices shoulder oh alice dont baby her she doesnt deserve it

bellas pov

i looked at her well that evil creature that killed my nessie how can you say that i mean how can you smile when you killed my daughter as well as edwards

joannas pov

bitch shut up with the wining alright and do really want to know well its because I DONT CARE ABOUT ANY ONE BUT MYSELF fuck this world fuck life fuck all of you fuck you fuck your daughter fuck you life fuck your family and you know what fuck edward and emmet and alice you know what die bitches hope to see all of you in HELL

bellas pov

i hope you get sent to the deep dark depths of hell for killing her

jo's pov

bitch where do you think im going duh im going to hell my father is poisiden my uncles are zues and HADES im going to hell demon so suck it then i started to laugh

emmets pov

she has really lost it holy shit what is she doing edward is she ok i mean shes then you see her laughing yeah shes lost it shes gone mad

jojo pov

look bitch then i walk away then edward follows me i see him then i push him into my wall then french kiss him so violently but i didnt give a fuck then i pushed him on my bed then took of his shirt he tryed to help but i moved his hand i got it off at this point there was a tingle in my pussy that needed to be attended to he looked at my jeans then un buttoned them as i took off his jeans and his shirt than than hoe walked in i turn around (hoe what do you think your doing with my husband)bitch im really getting tired of you so lets get this fixed i walk over to her then snap her arm then i thew her out then put up my wards then where were we then i stripped right there he was already out of his boxers then i jumped on top well pounced like he was my prey then i licked my lips ( your such a tease) then i tied his hands to my bed then started to rub my very hard nipples he watched with hungry eyes he started to fidget stay still edward then i moved my hand down to my very needy clit then my head started to go back as i fucked my self then i mound out loud he did to along with me then i stuck his cock so deep in side then he started to move his hips along with my pace i had set then he started to go faster i kept saying his name over and over and over he made me cum so fucking much i lost track after the 3rd time then he stopped baby un tie me so did then he flipped on top of me then thats when it got wild we broke the bed then we moved to the floor then we got up he pushed me into the wall then he started to fuck me there yeah baby you like that harder edward we broke the dresser and my closet door but we didnt stop fuccccck baby that feels good as i blew him then i stopped so many positions he put me in then he said do as i say joanna you have been a very very very bad girl so your going to every thing i say just to please your master i nodded then he said put on your hands and knees so i did he stuck his perfect dick in my ass whole then he smacked it that glorious ass of yours we started to go anal it has been eight hours then we stopped then we took a shower together then we went downstairs all wet and still had the smell of sex on us the where all looking at us joanna cullen look at this mess esme snapped at me

esmes pov

you clean this up right know you clean it up dont use that tone with me bitch go fuck carlisle oh yeah where all home you know what bitch go suck a dick cause i dont like your tone do you know who the fuck i am and carlisle hey dont say that shut up mr savior of us all yeah im a fucking cock sucker who adopts vampires who are all pussies then edward said hey jo thats my father shut up too oh i dont want bella man why dont you go back to chicago then go find some pussy who actully gives a fuck he just staried at me what nothing to say know oh yeah by the way i saw your father on the why to hell when you go tell him i said hey bitch what did you say about my dad oh you didnt hear me ok let me say it louder bitch say hey when you see your father on the way to hell

edwards pov

bitch massen then next thing you know my greatest creation came out it was edwards other like jasper and major edward has massen kill bella ,cullen stop trying to come out no dont mason lost the fight hes not strong enough yet but he will be no rayne shut up no hes not shut up shut up shut up now edward walked over and held me in his arms i had a mental break down then i snapped out of it mutherfucker why the hell are you touching me you muggle as precyanna came out my blonde hair was curly carlisle was kinda getting horny by stairing at me like that but of course i didnt care you know edward you shouldnt fuck around with me you should go back to bella why the hell would i do that if i dont want her i thought i did but i dont i want you no you dont you want my pussy thats what you want and i wont be used for my assets so why dont you get back with her no dammit why dont you get it your ment for me no im ment for adam thats who im ment for he doesnt even love you any more why dont you just move on thats not his fault its that fucking elixer that we had to drink to save jake so what he i cant take this i walk out of the house i cant believe that ass hole really said that i ran i had changed back to my self but then went rouge i was gone for another 2 weeks later

jojos pov

when i left i went to Italy and went to my uncles got my list then start on my route it was 5 men i had to kill but i couldn't stop i had lost it i was still thinking about what edward said i really just cant believe that oh well just fucking get over it then i go to England go to an x boyfriends house bitch why do you come back here Daniel is with me you know what Emily shut up im not in the mood to fucking fight so i walked away an hour later i left dont like to stay in one place to long then later that week i came back

* * *

to be continued read my next book

kill,kill,kill,and sex for the rest


End file.
